1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sub-base for a fixed-base router and more particularly to a sub-base which may be easily and quickly centered relative to the router.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators of fixed-base routers are always concerned about the concentricity of the sub-base relative to the router and particularly to the router bit. Because a router must be precisely located to ensure the correctness of the expected cut, there is usually a need to center the router sub-base relative to the router and thereby align perpendicular with a router bit.
Different methods and techniques have been developed in the past to center the sub-base but an optimal system has yet to be devised.